Fresh Start
by 5-STAR
Summary: Mike is not exactly as old as he claims to be and Harvey will be in for a big suprise. ..
1. Chapter 1

Harvey had been feeling an overwhelming need to care and protect his associate as of late. He never really thought of having kids before but Mike entering his life had changed that. He knew Mike was a fully capable adult but in his heart he felt a pull to look after him. He didn't think it was normal to feel like that for another man but he did. He even contemplated going to see a professional to help him with his 'problem' but decided against it. He didn't want to come across as crazy to anyone so he chose to simply ignore his feelings and hope that they'd soon disappear but they didn't and even Mike took notice...

"Harvey I'm not a little kid I can decide for myself when I'm hungry." Mike said fully irritated.

"You need to eat Mike, it's past five and you haven't even had lunch yet." Harvey argued, hating on how much he sounded like a nagging mother.

"For the last time, I'm not hungry!" Mike snapped, completely fed up with Harvey's insistence. As the youngest associate in the firm he often tried his hardest to prove himself but having his boss treat him like a kid in front of the other associates embarrassed him to a certain degree. They were already envious of him because they felt he got special treatment. So he tried hard to prove them wrong but then there was Harvey going in parental mode again with him ruining his efforts. "Don't take that tone with me, you need to eat and you will eat. Now clear this mess up and give it to another associate and let's go."

"I'm not handing off my work." Mike refused.

"Give it to me since you can't follow simple instructions and obey me." Harvey ordered

"You're being unreasonable." Mike retorted.

"No, you're being disobedient. " Harvey's hands reached forward and pulled off the documents the boy was working on from his desk then gave it to another associate to finish.

"I'm not eating." Mike commented, all but pouting.

"Then you're not getting back to work." Harvey pulled him up by his wrist from his seat and steered him toward his office.

Mike yanked away from Harvey as soon as they were enclosed in the office in anger. "What the hell Harvey!"

"Shut up and sit on the couch." Harvey ordered.

"No, you need to stop treating me like this!" Mike yelled in anger.

Just as Harvey was about to respond Donna entered the office with a look of concern. "Is everything alright?"

"No! For some fucking reason he can't stop being a control freak!" Mike pointed at Harvey accussinly.

Harvey narrowed his eyes at Mike not appreciating his foul mouth while Donna exclaimed. "Michael!"

Mike sighed in exasperation then stormed out of the office. He made it out of the building toward his prized bicycle and quickly pedeled to his grandmother's residence.

"Oh, Michael, what a pleasant suprise," His grandmother smiled after she noticed him at the doorway of her room while she sat back on her rocking chair with a ball of yarn in her hand, preparing to yarn a blanket.

"Hi Grammy," Mike approached, lean down and hugged her slowly feeling the tension melt away from his body. The woman always had a way of calming him without words, just one hug was enough to put him at ease. He loved her dearly and owed her so much. He wouldn't even have a job if it wasn't for her. Sure Harvey did hire him and lied for him to become employed at Pearson and Hardman but it was Grammy that made it possible for him to look much older than what he truly was. Because the truth was Mike was not a full grown adult, he was a teenage boy and his grandmother was not only an old woman but an old powerful sorceress that had placed a glamor spell upon him to make him appear older than he truly was.

"How are you my boy?" She asked setting down the yellow yarn on her nightstand.

"Not too good, my boss has been annoying lately. He's taken an interest in my eating habits and how much sleep I've had. Even some of the other associates have noticed and have started to tease me about it."

"Do you feel he's behaving parental towards you?" She questioned in hope.

Mike nodded, "Completely, it's like he thinks he's my dad or something."

"I need to have a word with Mr. Spencer, arrange a meet for him and I as soon as possible. " She ordered.

"Why?" Mike demanded, not at all happy with the idea.

"Because I've said so you rude boy, you know very well I don't appreciate you taking that tone with me." She scolded.

Mike murmured, "M'sorry." Hating having his grandmother upset with him.

"As you should be, I've made a few mistakes by you and I intend to correct them." She informed.

"What do you mean?"

"I've done a lousy job raising you and have robbed you of most of your childhood the day I casted that dreadful spell. I can't express how sorry I am for that."

"No, you don't need to be sorry. I'm fine-" Mike began to assure.

"You're not fine child and you haven't been fine for a long time."

Mike figited and tried to tame away tears before his phone began to vibrate. He pulled it out and was not suprised to see it was Harvey.

"Give me the phone Michael." She demanded.

Mike's eyes widened at the request and his battle with tears ended once they started cascading down his cheeks.

"No please, don't tell him." He cried.

She waved her hand in the air and the phone quickly flew toward her palm and she answered the phone call. "Hello , this is Edith, Michael's grandmother...yes he's with me...oh, I completely understand ...Michael can be too stubborn for his own good...Would it be possible for you to meet with me today?... Yes that's correct...Alright, see you soon."

Mike swallowed back tears not at all wanting Harvey and his grandmother to meet.

"You're tired, lay down and rest." She instructed while patting the large bed beside her from her seat on her rocking chair.

"I'm not-" Mike began but was quickly cut off by Edith, "Hush child, don't argue with me, I can see clearly how exhausted you are."

Mike wanted to protest but wisely decided to heed her and kicked off his shoes and crawled into the bed. It felt so soft and warm, he instantly relaxed into it in comfort. .An old habit Edith had never been able to help break crept out when Mike's thumb inched it's way right into his mouth before he feel to sleep.

Edith smiled at him then pulled her yarn from the nightstand and began yarning a blanket for the boy she wished she could take care of better.

It didn't take too long for Harvey to make his appearance and Edith was rather pleased on how Harvey's gaze went automatically toward Mike whom had a thumb firmly placed in his mouth snoring softly.

"Don't worry, the boy is fine. He is just taking a much needed nap. I'm glad to finally meet you Mr. Spencer, I've heard much about you, Michael idolizes you." She smiled.

Harvey tore his eyes away from the boy then aimed them toward the elderly woman sitting on a rocking chair beside the bed. "He looks so young... I know he's young but he looks younger than usual..." He was perplexed and could not comprehend how or why Mike looked so young at that moment.

"Because he is younger than you originally thought." Edith relayed.

"Just exactly how old is he?" Harvey's eyes widened in suprise.

"I need you to have an open mind for what I'm about to share with you and I need it to remain in this room." She set her yarning tools beside her on the nightstand

He readily nodded, "You have my word, now please tell me just what the hell is going on."

"Michael is actually a seventeen year old boy, he never got the chance to enjoy his childhood because of a glamor enchantment I placed upon him to make him appear older. But the spell was not set in stone and only true parental love could lift it. I feel your heart knew Mike was just a boy and began to love him as he were your own and lifted the spell. Don't deny it, I can see it as plain as day and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for giving him a second chance."

"This is crazy, ... I...I don't love him." Harvey stuttered with an ache in his heart. He was confused and ashamed to lie to Edith but he didn't want to admit how he really felt, it scared him.

"His glamor was lifted by your love and has no need to protect him any longer." She said with firm determination

"This can't be real!" Harvey yelled.

Mike was awoken by the loud yell and his sleepy eyes widen when they caught sight of his boss. "Harvey?" He squeaked

"You... You're just a child." Harvey breathed, saying the first thing that came to mind while getting a better look of Mike's young face.

"I'm not a child! I haven't been a child for a long time." Mike spat defensive, he had tried so hard to be a man that he really didn't think he was child any longer.

"You are still a boy and should be treated as such." Edith retorted.

"Really? Now you want me to be treated like a boy but when I was an actual boy I had to act and be treated like a man! I'm not a boy Grammy and I haven't been one for a fucking a long time." Mike snapped as he sat up from the bed

Harvey did not enjoy the situation that lay before him but he knew deep in his heart that Mike needed him and his guidance. "Don't speak to your grandmother like that, apologize now." Harvey commanded, suprised by how stern he sounded.

" I can handle Michael just fine when he's having a fit, thank you." Edith expressed.

"You shouldn't have to handle such behavior in the first place." Harvey narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"I know this is not easy, but what's done is done and now we must figure out how to proceed from here." Edith asserted.

"There's nothing to figure out! Let's just go on with our lives like this didn't happen. Look Harvey, don't take whatever my grandmother has told you seriously because she's a little crazy in her old age...and makes things up-"

"Michael! How dare you! You know how much I detest lies." Edith waved her hand up in the air and forced her hairbrush into the air to fly across the room and smack the side of Mike's thigh hard.

"Oww! Grammy!" He yelped and rubbed his stinging thigh.

"I better not hear anymore lies out of your mouth Michael. If I do, I promise to soundly spank your bottom with my hairbrush, you naughty boy."

Harvey was shocked by the turn of events, he never promoted corporal punishment but he wasn't completely against it. He also couldn't help but feel protective of Mike and wanted to provide him comfort when he noted the boy's eyes become teary. "There was no need to hit him." He defended, pulling the boy away from the bed to stand beside him by the door in a protective manner.

"My parenting skills may be a bit outdated but I did raise one child successfully, so I think I know what I'm doing."

"And making a child feign for himself as an adult was something that was best for Mike or for yourself" Harvey countered.

"I did what I did to protect him, but I admit it was not the best decision on my part at the time. And as I said before what's done is done we now need to focus on what's best for Michael going foward. He needs to be cared for and needs proper guidance and I think since it was your love that broke the spell I think it's only fair for you to provide that for him." Edith snapped her fingers murmured a few words then a document appeared in her hands.

"What? No I don't think this is a good idea, I'm not qualified to take care of a kid..I'm not even good with kids." Harvey shook his head not at all comfortable with the idea of being responsible for Mike.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me, I can take care of myself!" Mike insisted.

"Hmm, is that so? Do you agree with him Mr. Spencer?" Edith smirked knowingly at Harvey already having an idea of what his response might be.

Harvey did not agree at all that Mike could look after himself, even before he knew the kid's true age he always had a nagging feeling the kid needed to be cared for. "Please call me Harvey, and to be honest even before today I thought Mike needed someone to look out for him. He doesn't eat unless he's reminded and he walks into the firm dead on his feet like he is not getting enough sleep with rumpled suit looking completely unprofessional on somedays."

Edith smiled, "Micheal needs a male authority figure in his life to care and guide him and I think you are the the best man for the task. You obviously love him as he was your own already so I took the liberties of finalizing this arrangement. Harvey Spencer you are now the father of Michael James Spencer and those who knew Michael Ross as an adult will now will have memories of him being your teenage son. I did this to provide Michael with a fresh start, he will now need to complete school and law school to become a lawyer."

"No Grammy, I liked my life! Change it back! " Mike exclaimed outraged.

"Hush child, it's for the best." Edith waved the document she had in her hand and made it appear in Harvey's hand.

Harvey read the document and gaped, it clearly stated Mike was his child!" He processed the information and went with his heart on what to do next. "It looks like you're stuck with me now, kid."He gave the boy a small smile.

"Ah, what do you mean I'm stuck with you?" Mike asked, not comfortable with the drastic changes his life was taking.

"You'll be living with me from now on. " He replied.

"That's not necessary, I've got my own place, remember?"

Harvey nodded, "We'll need pass by and pick up a few of your things and bring them to mine."

"That's an excellent idea." Edith proclaimed with excitement.

"So, I don't have a job now?" Mike moaned, hating the idea of not working with Harvey.

"Everyone around you will now know you as Harvey's teenage son." Edith replied.

"I can't believe this, I loved my life before! Now you've ruined it!" Mike cried in anger.

"Hey, there's no need to yell, she did what she thought was best. Your life's not ruined, we'll make it work one day at a time." Harvey gently pulled Mike into an one armed hug squeezing gently.

Edith smiled at the pair feeling confident she made the right decision.

Tbc...

Please tell me what you think.. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey frowned when he saw the conditions Mike was living in. The apartment was filthy and was located in a dangerous part of town. Books and clothes were thrown about in the apartment and take out boxes littered the kitchen.

"When was the last time you cleaned?" Harvey questioned disgusted as looked around the apartment.

Mike shrugged, "Last week, I think? " Cleaning was clearly not a priority for the boy.

"You're definitely not ready to live on your own." Harvey murmured as he picked up a few articles of clothing off from the floor.

"Can't I keep this apartment just in case it doesn't work out living with you?"

"No, you're my kid now, we'll make it work." Harvey assured.

Mike shyly smiled, he liked the idea of being Harvey's kid. "Uh, what should I take?" He asked unsure.

"Clothes, and anything else that holds significance." Harvey replied looking around.

Mike nodded then went into his bedroom and began to pile clothing into a bag.

Meanwhile Harvey gathered a few books he found laying around then stumbled across a small wooden box by the sofa. Curiosity made him open it and he was instantly angered with what he found. There was a zip lock bag full of Marijuana along with a small glass pipe inside the box. He placed it on the kitchen counter and went to the refrigerator for something to drink. He rolled his eyes at finding fruit punch and a six pack of beer as the boy's drinking preferences. He slammed the fridge door shut and decided to confront Mike. He found the boy in the bathroom sniffling back tears and his anger instantly vanished. He wanted nothing more than to bring him comfort, and that was what he did, he pulled the boy close into a hug.

Mike accepted the tender hug and sniffled, "I liked my life before, I don't need you to take care of me. I've managed to keep myself alive this far."

"You actually think this is how a responsible independent adult is supposed to live? The way you've been living is not fine and smoking pot is not fine either." Harvey berated.

"Shit, you found my stash." Mike moaned.

"Watch your mouth, and yes I did. You're done with that kid, you understand me?"

"But it helps me sleep and nothing else works."

"We'll find something else that'll work." Harvey promised.

"Medical Marijuana? " Mike qurked.

"No, and I better not catch you with that crap again or you and me will have big problems." He warned.

"What? You're going to ground me daddy?" Mike mocked.

"I just might take a page off Edith's book and spank your ass."

"Ha, ha not funny," Mike rolled his eyes ozzing with teenage attitude.

"I wasn't joking, don't push me kid." Harvey warned with a pointed look.

Mike gulped suddenly feeling very uncomfortable in the small space with Harvey. He hated how stern the older man could be with him sometimes and now that he was his 'dad' he had the power the correct him as chose fit. He'd never been punished by another male before and he didn't want to push Harvey to that extreme.

"Whatever." Mike murmured before walking out of the bathroom.

Harvey followed disliking the boy's rude tone and helped the kid get his belongings together before having to physically pull him out of the apartment to go to his new home. Once there, Harvey showed Mike to his new bedroom and helped the boy put away his belongings. Mike was surprised how well Harvey was taking his life taking drastic changes. It felt difficult for him to get used to the feeling of being looked after, he'd been taking care of himself for so long he almost forgot what it felt like. He felt a spur of emotions within himself he hadn't felt since he was a little boy. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed the thought of Harvey taking care of him, he trusted the man with his life.

"Are you hungry? Of course you're hungry, I'm going to whip something up. In the meantime wash up and get ready for bed, you look exhausted. You're going to bed after you eat." Harvey took charge in full parental mode.

Mike couldn't help but roll his eyes, "I'm not a little kid that you need to tell to go to bed or eat for that matter." He groused.

"I'm the dad now and I say what goes, so you better do as your told or else. Go shower while I cook."

"What are you going to make?" The boy questioned completely ignoring Harvey's order.

"Macaroni with cheese, its my mother's recipe. You'll love it, now do as you were told." Harvey replied before walking out from the room.

Mike huffed in frustration and began to undress for his shower. He showered then dressed in a loose-fitting red flannel pajama pant along with a blue t-shirt. He met Harvey in his spacious elegant kitchen and sat on a bar stool.

Harvey smiled at the boy when he saw him approach and served him a hefty amount of cheesy macaroni in a bowl.

Mike accepted the bowl with a small scowl and tentatively took a small fork full into his mouth. His eyes sparkled with pleasure as he chewed. "This is really good." He practically moaned before he took another bite.

Harvey smirked, loving to see the boy actually consume a meal without a fight.

After his meal Mike felt a wave of tiredness overtake him and his eye lids began to droop. Harvey took notice and ushered him to his appointed bedroom and tucked his kid in for the night. He watched the boy with an amused grin as he settled into his new bed and began to suck on his thumb and thought the kid was too old for such habits. He planned to have a talk with him about that as well as a few ground rules he thought would be needed for a teenager.

Mike woke a few hours later, jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. He didn't feel so great, he had a bad stomach ache with agonizing cramps. He sat on the cold porcelain toilet and whined in pain as he used it. He gulped in embarrassment when he heard a knock on the door. "Are you alright, in there?" Harvey asked with worry.

Mike began to silently cry in pain and sobbed, "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine, open the door." Harvey ordered.

"Just give me privacy," Mike begged as he cleaned himself up.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Harvey questioned.

"I think I'm better now." Mike flushed the toilet and pulled up his underwear and pants.

"Be honest with me, I need to know if you're not feeling well so I can help you." Harvey insisted.

Mike opened the door and warned, "Don't go in there, it reeks. Sorry.."

Harvey noticed how the boy winced and gripped his stomach. "Do you have an upset stomach?"

Mike nodded with a pout.

"I have some Pepto-Bismol in the medicine cabinet," Harvey told him before walking into the stinky bathroom and grab the pink bottle. He quickly poured pink liquid into a small measuring cup then offered it to the pale looking boy. Mike accepted the medicine and gulped it down in one full swing. He hated feeling sick, especially when it physically hurt him. "My stomach is killing me," The boy whined on the verge of tears.

"It'll feel better soon, give the medicine some time to start working." Harvey soothed pulling the boy close and gently rubbed his back. He panicked when he felt the boy shudder against him and begin to cry. He was not used to seeing the boy cry and it scared him. He felt he needed help and pulled out his cell and speed dialed one of his closest friends. "Donna, I need you." He pleaded.

"What's wrong? Is Mike Ok?" Donna asked concerned.

"He's sick and crying and I've given him some medicine but he's in a lot of pain. I'm at a loss on what else to do...Should I take him to urgent care?" He rambled frantic.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked trying to stay calm.

"I think it's just a stomach bug but I don't know...what if it's something worse.."

"Relax Harvey, I'm already on my way over."

With a sigh of relief he breathed out, "Thanks Donna."

"You didn't have to call her." Mike complained whist he rubbed tears away from his leaking eyes. He hated being such a cry baby.

"Shh, come lie down for a bit." Harvey ushered the boy to his bed and helped him lie down on his stomach.

Donna did not take long to show up and rushed straight to Mike's room after using her spare key that Harvey had given her years before to enter the apartment "Oh sweetheart, your daddy told me you're not feeling well. What is it exactly that you're feeling?"

"Harvey got me sick with his cooking." Mike accused the older man with a pointed finger.

"Hey now, you know better than to address your father like that." Donna mildly scolded then turned to Harvey. "What did you cook?"

"I made macaroni with cheese." Harvey responded.

Donna nodded in thought, "I'll be right back," She said before walking out of the room. Harvey followed her to the kitchen where he saw her warm a heating pad. "What's that for?" He asked.

"For Mike, it'll help ease his cramps." She replied before rummaging through his refrigerator.

He nodded in understanding and watched her pour ginger ale into a glass."Harvey, you're acting like your new at this," She laughed. "Come on you've raised that boy since he was in diapers." She pulled out the cheese he had cooked with and sniffed at it then looked at it with disgust. "Was this the cheese you used?" She questioned with a raised brow.

Harvey looked at it then nodded, "Yes, why?"

"It's spoiled Harvey, no wonder Mike is sick." She complained.

Harvey had the good grace to look ashamed and followed Donna back to the boy's room to find him clutching his stomach laying in a fetal position. It still shocked him to see how young Mike was and how badly his parental instincts wanted to take care of him. Those instincts must have taken over because he found himself taking charge and pulling the heating pad from Donna' s grip and applying it himself on the boy's stomach. Then he coached the boy to take a few sips from the glass of ginger ale.

Donna smiled approvingly at Harvey, glad to see him finally going into parental mode with the boy. She thought he just panicked when his child started to cry in pain and completely understood. "Well now that you finally got everything under control, I'm going to head out. See you tomorrow Harvey, hope you both have a goodnight." Donna said before seeing her way out.

"Thanks Donna," Harvey expressed but kept his focus on his teenager while trying to coax him to drink some more ginger ale. But Mike frowned and kept his mouth shut when he began to feel nauseous. It happened so fast that Harvey didn't have time to react and watched Mike empty his stomach on his bed and begin to cry. He felt terrible for the teen and helped him off the soiled bed and guided him back into the bathroom.

Harvey noticed the boy's pajamas were as also soaked with bile. "Let's get you out of these clothes."

Mike felt too weak to protest when Harvey helped him out of his clothing and into a bath. He relaxed back in the warm water too tired to feel embarrassed in being seen nude by his new 'dad'.

"Come on kiddo, work with me here, don't fall asleep in the tub." Harvey said when he saw Mike's eyes droop with sleep. He bathed the boy himself then ultimately lifted the boy out of the tub and dried then dressed him into a white t-shirt and yellow boxers with little help from the sick sleepy teen.

Harvey tucked his now teenage son into his own bed since the boy's bed was riddled with vomit and watched him drift off to sleep with a thumb firmly lodged in his mouth. He smiled at how much more innocent the boy looked right then than he'd ever seen before and was happy with the thought of Mike being his son and made a silent promise to himself and to Mike that he would be the best father he could be.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
